


Sex Tips

by JadeLavellan (Jadestone)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadestone/pseuds/JadeLavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/12449.html?thread=48586401#t48586401</p><p>"Where Iron Bull tries to give Solas sex pointers. The way Zevran used to do Alistair. And Solas trolling Iron Bull back. Or/And everyone else giving Solas sex pointers as well."</p><p>This was actually my first attempt at fic ever & is not great tbh. I wasn't sure about crossposting it to here, but putting it up by request!</p><p>Only Bull for now, but if I get inspired again someday I may write ones for the other characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Tips

“So… you and the boss, huh?”

Solas glanced up from his book, face impassive. The Iron Bull was leaning against a tree next to the campfire, arms crossed and smirking in the last of the swiftly fading sunlight.

“What about the Inquisitor?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about! I’ve seen the way she looks at you. The way you look at each other.”

“I don’t see that this is any concern of yours, but for what it’s worth… yes.”

The Iron Bull laughed, roaring far louder than was necessary, and dropped to the ground on the other side of the fire. Solas frowned. This side of the camp was quiet, but by no means deserted, and Bull’s outburst was already drawing curious stares.

“I knew it!” he chuckled. “Well, buddy, let me help you out here. The Boss isn’t some demon you can just talk to all night. She has… needs.” Bull waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Solas’ patience, always far shorter than he let on, was already beginning to feel stretched. “And you presume to tell me what those needs are?” he snapped.

“Trust me. I know what she wants.” He slapped his thigh emphatically. “Allow me to offer you some advice. She’s the one in charge, ordering us around all day. You gotta take that, and flip it. Show her what it’s like to be the one being told what to do.”

“That’s your suggestion?” Solas closed his book. “Is that what the Qun tells you is the right approach, just assume you know what is best? Would you even ask her what she wants?”

“In cases like this, it’s not about what she thinks she wants. It’s about what’s necessary. It’d be helpful to her.”

“Necessary? And what could you know of that? Sex is more than just satisfying yourselves and walking out the door. It is about connection with the other person, finding the spark between you and letting it grow. You claim to know Lavellan better than I do? From what, your years of experience as a thoughtless drone?”  
Bull’s eye was widening in surprise. Solas smiled, his grin small and with a flickering hint of hidden viciousness. He leaned forward slightly, and continued.  
“Is ‘just talking’ not enough for you to believe I know her better than you do? Tell me, then. Do you know what she dreams of? We have walked together, in the Fade, where your very wants can shape the nature of reality. If I do not need to ask her what she desires, it is only because she has already shown me, intentionally or not.  
“Sex is not only physical pleasure. It is passion. It is giving yourself, wholly, to the other person, and trusting that she will give you back. You should not need to plan it in advance, decide how you’re going to love someone before the moment arrives. It happens naturally, when you know each other and your wants so well you don’t even need to think, just respond.  
“But I wouldn’t expect someone raised by a society based on mindless obedience to understand something as complex as that. But by all means. You wanted to give me advice. Go ahead.”

The Iron Bull was still staring at Solas in shock. He shook himself. “Well. Uh. Damn.” Bull raised one huge hand to scratch the back of his neck, momentarily lost for words. Finally he let out another throaty laugh. “Damn!” he repeated. ”You elves. Full of surprises. Never would’ve expected all that from you.” He shook his great horned head. “Guess you don’t need any pointers after all.”

“How kind of you to agree.” Solas replied dryly, opening his book again, to catch the last dying rays of light. Bull stood to walk away, and the elf called out one last time to the large Qunari’s retreating form—“However, if you find yourself in the need of guidance, I am sure I can provide assistance.”

He didn’t even need to look up to feel the rude gesture that was Bull’s only response.


End file.
